


I'll stay

by oreob1tch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jack is a bicth, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Shy Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their friendship, their love, is stronger than anything. Will can't leave Hannibal. He knows that. Hannibal knows that too. And he's glad he knows. Will is his, and his only.<br/>or at least, until Jack appears on the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Hannigram fanfiction and it may suck, but if you like it and leave any kind of feedback, i'd be really really happy :)

"Hannibal."  


Will's voice runs through Hannibal's ears. His voice is quiet and raspy as always. Hannibal can feel the shivers run down his spine.  


"Hannibal, I forgive you."  


This sentence. These simple four words make Hannibal's head spin.  


He can't believe Will actually said that. He can't believe Will actually forgave him. Or that he even found him.  


How could he know where Hannibal is? But once again, they have something special. Their connection is very unique.  


He doesn't answer though. He can't. There are no words he wants to say.  


He just wants to hug his little Will. Press their bodies together and stay like that till the end of the world.  


But he can't. He's not ready yet. He wants to be ready before he tells Will about his feelings. Not that Will doesn't know, everyone knows, Hannibal never really tried to hide his affection towards William Graham.  


*/*  


"I'm glad you're here." says the older man, when Will sits down.  


"Of course I am. I would never miss a chance to eat food prepared by you, mr Lecter." Will smiles and Hannibal swallows the lump in his throat.  


Does Will even know what he's doing to him?  


"William.." Hannibal whispers but the young man is quick to interrupt him. "Don't say anything. It's alright now. I'm over it. Over the...Smile you left me with."  


Hannibal's eyes darken. "Can I see?"  


Will pulls his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Across his Abs, there's a long ugly scar.  


"It's a reminder." Will explains and pulls his shirt back down. Hannibal sighs.  


"I didn't do that to kill you, you know that."  


"Of course." Will takes off his glasses and put them on the table. "Otherwise you'd stab me right into my heart."  


Hannibal nods and smiles weakly. "I wanted you to find me."  


"And I did." the tone of Will's voice makes Hannibal shiver.  He pours his favourite wine into two glasses; one for him and one for William.  


Then he brings the food. Its smell immediatelly fills the whole room.  


Will looks at Hannibal with a smirk. "Who are we eating today?"  


*/*  


After the dinner, they're both in the kitchen. "I can do the dishes." Will suggests but Hannibal smiles softly. "You're my guest. This my work to do."  


So Will leans against the kitchen counter and watches Hannibal doing the dishes. It'll always be fascinating for him, how can Hannibal be so elegant. Even when he's doing such thing like cleaning up.  


After the older man dries his hands, Will comes to him from behind and wrap his arms around his torso.  


Hannibal is taller than him so his head is exactly on his shoulder when he presses his body against Hannibal's.  


The older man sighs contently. He always imagined this. He and his beloved Will, in eachother's arms.  


"You look stunning tonight." whispers Will and kisses the back of Hannibal's neck. "This shade of blue looks great on you."  


Hannibal smiles but doesn't dare to turn around. He has no reason to, after all. He loves this.

"You look beautiful too, William."  


Will laughs. It's loud, heart-warming sound. But Hannibal doesn't understand - what's so funny about this?  


"You know, I've always known about your feelings..."  


"Don't." Hannibal interrupts him. "That's what I should say. I know that you know about my feelings. Everyone does. But I want to tell you myself."  


Will nods and presses his lips against Hannibal's shoulder. He could stay like this forever.  


"Will?" Hannibal's voice enters Will's mind. But it's distant. He feels a little bit tipsy from the wine and Hannibal's scent.  


"Are you sleepy?" the older man asks and Will shakes his head, face still burried in Hannibal's blazer.  


"Wait." Hannibal pulls away and turns around. Will's eyes are closer, lips parted. "I know how to wake you up." Hannibal whispers, pressing his lips against Will's. His eyes fly open and he sighs contently into the kiss. Hannibal's lips are soft and he knows exactly how to kiss Will to make him weak in his knees.  


He wraps his arms around Hannibal’s torso, pullig him closer.

That’s what he always wanted to feel while kissing someone, while being with someone. It just happened to be Hannibal, someone who he hates so much that he actually fell for him.

It is weird, but in a weird way, it’s satisfying him. He wants that, he wants to feel this danger, this electricity whenever he sees Hannibal.  


The said man licks Will’s bottom lip, asking for permition to slip his tongue inside. Will gave him the permition more than gladly, moaning when their tongues meet.  


Hannibal grabs Will by his waist and picks him up just to sit him down on the counter. Their lips reconnect again and Will moans when Hannibal bites his lower lip. He opens his eyes, just to be met with Hannibal’s intense gaze. Then he bites Will’s lip again, and William can feel drops of blood coming out. Hannibal licks them away and Will moans again. „I’ll do it,“ he whispers against the older man’s lips. „I’ll stay with you. We can bet he murder family as we wanted.“  


Hannibal smiles widely. „Really?“  
  
„yes.“ Will smiles back. In that moment everything stops. He doesn’t even hear it. The sound of shattering glass, it sounds so distant. All he can see is Hannibal’s face and his changing expression. From the widest, the most beautiful smile, to the most painful expression ever seen on a person.

 

There’s blood, on Hannibal’s shirt, on Will’s hand as he touches the wound.

 

„Will, take a step back, I’m gonna kill this motherfucker.“ Jack Crawford’s voice brings him back into the reality. He shot Hannibal. His beloved Hannibal.

 

He’s going to pay for that. Wiliam hops off the counter, grabbing a knife and running right to Jack.

 

„Are you out of your mind?“ Jack yells, but Will knows exactly what he’s doing. Jack grabs his wrists, attempring to stop him, but Will needs to get rid of him, he needs to get rid of the man who shot his Hannibal. They fight. Will winces in pain everytime Jack hits him but he can’t give up.

 

He can hear steps. Hannibal got back on his feet and he’s going to help William with this.

 

There’s still loads of blood, Hannibal himself is really pale. He holds little knife, almost the same one as the one that he used to stab Will.

 

Will cuts Jack’s hand, deep enough to bleed heavily, and then he jumps on Jack’s back, holding his head high and throat uncovered. Hannibal cuts him too, his throat, just like he did to Abigail.

 

Jack’s eyes widen as he tries to cover the wound with his hands that are held by Will. He’s covered with Jack’s blood and he feels disgusting. Then he remembers that his love done is injured badly.

 

„don’t you dare dying on me.“ He whispers, pressing his palm against the bleeding  hole, using his other hand to call the ambulance.

 

„I’m not letting you die, can you hear me?“ Will says. „We are ment to be, see? We just killed a man, together. You can’t die, is that clear?“

 

Hannibal laughs, it’s an awful sound because he’s so weak. „I’m not going to leave you. Not after this. You really meant that.“

 

„Of course I did.“ Will smiles, glancing at Jack’s body. „And I’ll kill everyone who want to stop us.“


End file.
